Newer Super Mario Bros. Theta
=New Super Mario Bros. Theta= Edit Comments2723,296pages on this wiki New Super Mario Bros. Theta, or New Super Mario Bros Θ, is a fan game and a 2D sidescroller, featuring old enemies, new concepts, and a new character to use. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._Theta# show Gameplay Characters Power-ups EnemiesEdit *Bandit *Boo *Boo Guy *Bubble Dayzee *Bullet Bill *Cheep-Cheep *Chomp *Clawdaddy *Crazee Dayzee *Dizzy Dandy *Fang *Fat Guy *Fishin' Lakitu *Flightless Goonie *Flightless Skeleton Goonie *Flutter *Fly Guy *Fuzzy *Goomba *Goonie *Harry Hedgehog *Kabooma *Koopa Paratroopa *Little Mouser *Mini-Raven *Needlenose *Nipper Dandilion *Nipper Plant *Nipper Spore *Piranha Plant *Raven *Shy Guy *Skeleton Goonie *Snifit *Spike *Spray Fish *Tap-Tap #Goomba #Paragoomba #Gloomba #Pirate Goomba #Alien Goomba #Dry Goomba #Gold Goomba #Goombo #Pumpkin Head Goomba #Goomboo #Scoomba #Koopa Troopa #Koopa Paratroopa #Mask Koopa #Boomba Troopa #Sea Koopa #Space Koopa #Koopatrol #Dark Koopa #Gargantua Koopa #Piranha Plant #Venus Fire Trap #Venus Ice Trap #Ptooie #Parapiranha #Dry Piranha Plant #Hammer Bro. #Boomerang Bro. #Sumo Bro. #Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. #Pokey #Fire Snake #Angry Sun #Buzzy Beetle #Spike Top #Spiny #Lakitu #Pipe Lakitu #Cheep-Cheep #Deep-Cheep #Blooper #Cheep-Chomp #Porcu-Puffer #Wiggler #Flutter #Dry Bones #Parabones #Thwomp #Spiny Thwomp #Podoboo #Mini Bowsers #Bowser Statue #Fishbone #Chain Chomp #Boo #Broozer #Eerie #Fishin' Boo #Bob-omb #Para-bomb #Mecha-Koopa #Amp #Bullet Bill #Banzai Bill #Torpedo Ted #Shy Guy #Snifit #Forest Guy #Fly Guy #Boom Guy #Bandit #Boo Guy #Rex #Chargin' Chucks #Volcano Lotus #Ukiki #Fuzzy #O' Dile #Spike #Fire Spike #Ice Spike #Clubba #Monty Mole #Kritter #Klaptrap #Flurry #Bumpty #Cooligan #Flying Squirrel #Shroob Bosses Tower Bosses Airship Bosses #Iggy: Not surprisingly, the cheating koopaling uses a Chain Chomp-pulled chariot to fight you, as well as his wand; to defeat him, just stomp him three times. #Morton Jr. #Lemmy #Larry #Roy #Wendy #Ludwig #Bowser Jr. #Bowser Castle Bosses A Castle Boss is usually always the main enemy in a world, enhanced by Kamek's magic: #Gigoomba (Giant Goomba) #Mummipokey (Pokey covered in bandages) #Chief Chilly (A Frozen Bully) #Gooper Blooper (A Giant-Squid variant of the Blooper) #Petey Piranha (You all know him, right?) #Monty Tank (A Big Monty Mole in a tank) #Lakithunder (An electricity charged Lakitu) #King Boo (The Ruler of all the ghosts and Luigi's dire enemy) Bowser Phases World Star (Mega Man only) Levels The Layout for the worlds is simple, two courses, a tower, three courses (plus a hidden route), an Airship, two courses to choose from, then the castle (the secret worlds don't use this layout): #Mushroom Plains: The starting world and Bowser's first line of defense. #Donut Desert: A desert level where every Pokey loves to be and no water dares to flow. #Vanilla Glaciers: The ever-cold glaciers from Super Mario Kart return. #The Sunshine Isles: You ever miss the Sunshine Isles from Sunshine and 64 DS? Now you can re-explore them again (just be sure to watch for Deep Cheep Chomps). #Rumble Jungle: These Pirahna Plant-infested jungles are hazardous, but not required to get to Level 6 (just take Flower World instead!). #Choco Mountains: Ever wonder where N64's Choco Mountains came from? Explore beyond the Mario Kart racetrack and climb up the delicious peaks. #Marshmallow Clouds: Fluffy, bouncy and tasty, the Marshmallow Clouds are both flavorful and terrifying (to anyone that has a fear of heights, that is). #Ghost Valley of Bowser: Instead of his usual fiery kingdom, Bowser allied with King Boo, turning the Ghost Valley into his own lair (Yes, there is a Luigi's Mansion stage: it's the local castle to be exact) #Bowser's Volcanic Fortress (One stage only): When Bowser set up shop in the haunted valley, he grew a volcano in the middle to act as his castle, ruling over everything in his molten fortress. #Mushroom World: A hidden level that provides an alternate route to World 3. #Flower World: A secret boss-free world that gives safe passage to those wishing to avoid the dense jungles. #Star World: A challenging world only playable with the blue bomber, Star World houses 8 robot masters from past games that he must face before taking on the final castle. Soundtrack *World 1 Map *World 1 Overworld *World 2 Map *Desert (World 2 Overworld) *World 3 Map *Snow (World 3 Overworld) *World 4 Map *Beach (World 4 Overworld) *Underwater *World 5 Map *Jungle (World 5 Overworld) *World 6 Map *Underground (World 6 Overworld) *World 7 Map *Athletic (World 7 Overworld) *World 8 Map *Ghost (World 8 Overworld) *World 9 Map *Tower Theme *Airship Theme *Castle Theme/ World 9 Overworld *Battle: Koopa Bros. Ambush *Tower Boss: The Elites *Tower Boss: Reznor *Airship Boss: The Koopalings *Airship Boss: Bowser Jr. *Castle Boss: The Big Guys *Final Boss Phase 1: Bowser *Final Boss Phase 2: Dry Bowser *Final Boss Phase 3: Giga Bowser *Credits Cutscene *MEGAMAN: Regular Stage *MEGAMAN: Underground Stage *MEGAMAN: Jungle Stage *MEGAMAN: Athletic Stage *MEGAMAN: Boss Stage *MEGAMAN: Boss Theme (World 9 only) *TRUE Final Boss: Dr. Wily